What a Wiskey Bottle Will Reflect
by MyCrimsonDawn
Summary: Fear, discovery, secrets, and love. All things that can be reflected in a wiskey bottle. Things that happened one summer to two boys, and that are now being relived only two years later. Except this time, will they get their happy ending?


Ennis sat at the kitchen table, filling out card after card with the same ending of: _…and we'd love it if you'd be there._ His hand was beginning to cramp, and he couldn't get his stomach to settle down. It was twisting and turning, like just holding the pen was causing his bones to come out through his mouth. But he ignored the feeling; knowing what was causing it, and continued with the task Alma had appointed him.

But he couldn't keep his mind off it. He couldn't help but think about that summer. No matter what he did, no matter what he told himself, it just kept coming back. _I love Alma!_ he thought, cursing himself for allowing himself to get into this argument with himself again. _I love Alma! I love Alma! I love Al… I love…I…_ He sighed, wanting to scream.

"I can't do this to myself," he murmured. "This isn't right! It was never right!"

"What's that dear?" Alma said, washing the dishes at their kitchen sink not five yards away.

"Nothin'," he said, returning to his work.

A few more minutes passed, a few more invitations were written. Their wedding wouldn't be very big, but it was important to Alma that everyone that could be there would be there. It would be held in a simple little chapel, with simple decorations, and simple rings. Everything was so very ordinary, but to her it meant everything. Yet nothing felt right. Everything about it felt like his soul was rejecting it, yet there he was, sitting at that little table, filling out his fate.

At last he sighed, cursed himself repeatedly, and filled out an extra card to the person of Jack Twist.

* * *

It was the last thing he'd expected to find in his mailbox. At six o'clock in the morning, Jack Twist had risen early so he could have time to get ready for the rodeo. Sure, he knew he was no good at riding bulls. Hell, he probably wouldn't be very good at being one of the clowns. But it paid– barely—so he did it out of necessity. 

A quick shower and shave was really all he'd needed, but sometime to sort of wake up after all that seemed to help him actually stay on the bull. So when he'd finished getting dressed, he poured himself a cup of coffee and proceeded to just stare out the window. That's when he saw the little flag on his mailbox was up.

He didn't get much mail, not anything other than the monthly letter from his parents really. But today there was a nice white envelope, with his name written in a fairly sloppy cursive on the back. He tore it open, using his finger, and was shocked to read he'd been invited to a wedding. Ennis del Mar's wedding.

At first he was overjoyed that Ennis had written him, after the impression that Ennis wanted nothing more to do with him. Then his joy turned to anger, thinking, _Why is he inviting me to his_ wedding? _He knows how I feel…_ But again he turned to feelings of joy when he realized he'd only been invited because Ennis had cared enough to. He realized Ennis still thought about him too.

Thinking to Hell with rodeo, he packed a quick bag and threw it in his back seat. He grabbed his savings, and soon he was on his way to Montana, determined to see if this was all real, to see if Ennis could really just forget their summer together, and Jack's heart along with it

* * *

The ground was wet with the morning's earlier rain. The sky was pale gray, but streaks of sunlight shown through in some places. There were a few birds flying here and there, singing their songs to each other. The clouds were slowly breaking apart. There was no denying it. It was going to be a beautiful day. 

It couldn't be much further, Jack knew. He'd been driving the rest of his trip since six that morning, having completed the first ten hours of driving the day before, and now it was almost ten. He knew that at any moment, he'd see a church. He hoped to God he wouldn't hear bells. But he knew he would. In his mind, he could already hear them clearly. It wouldn't be a full minute before his ears did too.

It was a nice, small church, he saw. Beautiful, yet simple. Just like quiet Ennis. It seemed to fit him perfectly. Shy, quiet boy, small, hidden church. Too bad he had to get married there.

Jack pulled into what he expected was the only open spot left at the church. He was fairly surprised at how many people Ennis had invited. Then again, it probably wasn't all him. Even this small gathering seemed too full of people for Ennis.

He sighed sadly, almost wanting to start up the engine and go back home. Almost. But no, he'd come too far now. Too far to turn back. Too deep to get out. He just had to make sure, he had to see it happen. Had to make sure Ennis could really just forget that summer and move on with him right there watching.

He barely allowed himself time to close his car door before running to the church doors. He paused, only for a moment, to look up at the bells, ringing high above, before pulling the doors open. No one seemed to notice him enter. Everyone was in an excited chatter. They were still awaiting their groom. And there he was, in a room off to the side neat the main doors, adjusting his tie while looking in a mirror, the door to his room open just enough so Jack could see his muscular form trapped in the ridiculous looking suit he was wearing. His breath caught at the sight.

Every step seemed to make his blood grow colder. His stomach felt as though it had just imploded. But he inhaled deeply, and knocked.

Ennis turned from the vanity mirror, and a smile appeared on his nerve-etched face. "Why Jack fucking Twist! You came!"

Jack forced a smile. "That I did."

In a few swift strides, Ennis came across the room and enveloped Jack in a big hug, surprising them both. Surprised or not, Jack hugged back with all his heart.

"How've you been?" Ennis asked, as though they were simply old childhood friends, meeting up for the first time since high school.

"Uh, good as I ever been I suppose," Jack replied, looking into Ennis's eyes. For a second he just held that stare, trying to see the boy he'd fallen in love with.

But Ennis turned, realizing what was going through the other boy's mind. "I, um, I better get finished getting ready."

But before he could return to his tie, Jack pressed on, saying, "So you're really going to do this?"

Ennis turned to him, brows creased, giving a look of confusion mixed with, _What the Hell do you mean? Of course I am!_ "What are you talkin' about Jack?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Ennis," Jack said, face blank. "You know sure as Hell what I'm talkin' about. Gettin' married."

"Well of course I am," Ennis said.

"Even after all this time? After what happened up on Brokeback? After inviting me? You're still gonna do this?"

"Well what the Hell else would I do?" Ennis exclaimed, anger rising. He'd hoped Jack wouldn't have brought it up. How could he think he could get away with him not?

"Gee, I don't know!" Jack said, "Maybe come to your senses and face the facts—"

"Face what facts, huh, Jack?" Ennis said, again voice raised.

"The fact that what happened last summer meant something to you!" Jack almost yelled. "Admit that you actually felt something more than what you keep saying you did! Admit that you cared more than you said you ever would!"

"So what if I did?" Ennis screamed, veins bulging with anger. "What do you want me to do Jack? Hmm? What am I supposed to do? Yes Jack, you're right. I love you. You were always right about that. But I sure as Hell don't know what either of us can do about it. We ain't kids no more Jack, even if what happened between us was only one summer back. This is the real world. We can't just go off and build a ranch together, and be together for the rest of our lives."

"And just why the Hell not?" Jack yelled back. "Why can't we be _happy_?"

"Because, what we call happy could get us killed Jack!" Ennis said, eyes shinning with tears. "Could get _you _killed. What makes us happy won't matter to no one else! The only thing the world will allow us to do is be just like everybody else, who work, and have families."

"It's not the rest of the world's decision--" Jack said.

"But it is _mine_!" Ennis interrupted. "And I've made it."

And with that, Ennis stormed past Jack and out of the dressing room. It only took a few moments for Jack to recover, but when he did, the procession had begun. He saw a beautiful girl in a nice white dress walking down the isle. He stood in the back, and watched as she starred into Ennis's eyes, much the same way Jack had always done. And then he cried when they both said, "I do."

* * *

It was early morning, and the sky was cloudy and gray. The sun was nowhere to be seen. No cars in the streets, no birds in the sky. It seemed to match Ennis's mood that day perfectly. It seemed to match the mood he'd been in for an entire year. 

It was almost six o'clock. Ennis knew he'd have to get up soon, and go to work. Even though it was Saturday. Yes, he even worked Saturdays. He'd been working them for…six, seven months now? Sometimes he even worked Sundays. This wasn't the life he'd envisioned himself having just a year earlier. And over time, everything he did seemed to just make his life worse. It'd all started with that fight, of course. That fight with Jack he'd had on his own wedding day. The fight he now regretted so much.

No, he still wasn't sure what kind of life he and Jack could have ever had. He wasn't sure they could have been together without fear. That they could have always felt safe. But at least they would have been together. At least Ennis wouldn't be living an empty life, wondering what could have been.

But it was no time to dwell on the past, which he knew he couldn't change, so Ennis forced himself to swing his legs over the side of his bed and pushed himself out.

"Ennis."

Ennis paused, half way out of bed, and lowered himself back down. "Hmm?"

Alma sighed and sat up in bed beside him. "I…I talked to your boss. He's giving you today off."

Ennis turned to her with an angry and confused expression. But Alma didn't allow him enough time to speak.

"Ennis…" she whispered. "We need to talk."

"'Bout what?" Ennis asked, sensing the seriousness and sadness in her voice.

"About…" she squeezed her eyes shut, then fluttered them open. "About us."

Ennis creased his eyebrows. "What…what about us?"

"About how much longer we're going to let this go on," Alma said, and then began to rummage through her closet.

"Let what—" Ennis began, but again Alma took control of the conversation.

"I know," Alma said, drawing in a deep breath, "that you don't love me."

"What—"

"Ennis, please. Don't play with me."

Ennis sighed. He was too worn to argue. He'd stopped telling himself he loved Alma along time ago.

"Look, I'm really not mad," Alma continued. "I still care about you, so much. I just…I wish you would have told me a long time ago. Maybe then it wouldn't have to end like this."

Ennis couldn't speak. What was there to say? She was saying everything he felt.

Alma wrapped her bathrobe around her body and grabbed a towel from its rack. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll pack my bags and go stay with my sister for a while. Maybe a week or two. I'm not that sure yet. All I ask of you…is to call…just as soon as you get wherever you're going." She headed towards the door, in the direction of the bathroom, and then stopped. "Is…is there someone else?"

Ennis had been concentrating on his hands, to avoid looking at her, but he now let his gaze travel upward. He blinked a few times, and she starred at him patiently, though her tears were welling up in her eyes. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but only nodded his head.

Alma nodded in response, then continued towards the bathroom in an attempt to hide her tears.

* * *

Some say time heals all wounds. But to Jack, all time does is bandage them up. You don't really see them, but the pain still remains. But what's done is done, and Jack was trying his hardest to move on. He'd spent the last year helping an old farmer plow his fields and such, saving up his money and hoping a miracle would come to him. 

But now he had saved up what he called a small fortune, and he was ready to move on. He hadn't been saving his money just to save it. No, he wanted something. And when Jack Twist wanted something, he did whatever it took to get it. Even if it meant saving what little money he was given. But now he figured he had enough, and he was on his way back up to Brokeback. He was ready to live his dream. Or, at least, what broken piece he had left of it.

He'd heard about an elderly old man who lived up on Brokeback, where he owned a fare share of the land but had no real use for it. He'd also heard the man was looking to sell it, and for a price that seemed to almost cheat him. He knew this was the miracle he'd asked for. He could finally have his ranch, just like he'd always wanted. Almost like he'd always wanted.

Mr. McKendrick usually came down from his cottage once a week, on Saturdays, for milk and eggs. This was when Jack had planned to catch him. It would be a narrow window, but the town was small. He shouldn't have been too hard to find. And Jack had been right. He spotted McKendrick picking up an order of two dozen eggs.

"Mr. McKendrick?" Jack asked, though he already knew it was him. He offered his hand. "I'm Jack Twist."

Mr. McKendrick took the hand skeptically. "I see."

"Um, well, yes, I heard you were selling some property up on Brokeback?"

"So I was."

"Well I was interested in—wait, did you say 'was'?"

Mr. McKendrick nodded. "Yes, was. As in past tense. A young feller not much older than you is bought it from me 'bout a year ago."

"I, uh…How can that be? I heard you were still selling some land not three months ago."

Mr. McKendrick nodded again. "Ah, yes, but you forget how slow news travels round these parts. Took it 'bout five years for the news I was even sellin' to get three towns over!"

Jack sighed. "I see."

"Thank yah for the offer, though," Mr. McKendrick said. And with that he picked up his eggs, and left the store.

Jack sighed. "There goes my miracle."

* * *

A month passed, and nothing much changed for Jack. His life still seemed to be going absolutely nowhere. He was beginning to get depressed, and each day his mother's invitation to come stay for a while seemed more and more inviting. But then a letter came in the mail. Another completely unexpected letter. He couldn't believe what he read. 

_ Jack,_

_ I feel like I should have written this letter months ago. I've been thinking about the river up on Brokeback, and how we used to fish there. If you aren't too busy with rodeo life, or whatever it is you're doing these days, how about we go on a fishing trip, just like old times?_

_ Let me know,_

_ Ennis._

Of course, how could Jack resist? He hadn't even been able to keep himself from screaming with joy. He'd hollered and screamed a bit before he wrote his response, and sped down to the post office to send it on its way. And not a week later, he was throwing his bags into his back seat. After putting on his boots, he stole a peek at the fishing rod in his closet and smiled, and then walked out the door.

* * *

Light shown through the branches of the tall evergreen Ennis sat under, though he could only feel the warming rays as his hat was pulled down over his eyes as he attempted to nap while he waited for Jack to arrive. The response letter he received had been a little disappointing. A, _sounds great I need to get away from work anyways_ kind of response. No hints of eagerness, no traces of the longing Ennis felt for the other boy. What if he'd stopped loving him? What if he'd moved on by now? But then he realized this was just classic Jack. He never seemed eager until the very moment you were weakest. That's when he pounced. That's what made their relationship all the more exciting. Jack always loved to tease, whether he tried to or not. 

Apparently, he had dozed off, or spent a lot of time thinking about Jack, because it didn't seem like much time had passed before he heard the crunching of gravel as a car pulled up. He smiled to himself and lifted his hat up some, but not enough to let the light shine on his face too much. He pushed himself up off the ground and headed towards the road, expecting to see Jack standing by his car and looking around for him. But instead, the car was empty and Jack was nowhere.

"Jack?" he said, looking around with his face twisted with confusion.

"Ahh!" the sudden cry filled the air, and Ennis felt a sudden weight on his back as two legs wrapped around his waist and two arms circled around his neck.

Ennis grunted in surprise, and because of the sudden weight he'd just gained, but quickly recovered and laughed as he spun in a circle, keeping hold of the legs that were tightening in the perfect way. Normally, this was the kind of thing that would have angered Ennis, but right now he didn't care. Jack was there, and nothing could change how happy he was.

After a few more moments of spinning and laughing, Ennis got tired and lowered himself to his knees. He felt Jack letting go of him, but kept his grip around his legs. He didn't feel like letting go. Realizing this was what Ennis wanted, Jack placed his arms back around Ennis's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. The lowered themselves to the ground and lay there, catching their breathes.

"I was surprised to get your letter," Jack said after a few minutes.

"I was surprised you replied," Ennis countered.

"Don't see how I couldn't of," Jack said nuzzling his face into the crook of Ennis's shoulder.

"I can think of plenty of reasons," Ennis replied.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "But none of them involve this…"

Ennis smiled. "I'm really glad you came, Jack."

Jack's smile faded from his face. He turned Ennis's head so they were looking at each other, and starred into his eyes. Ennis turned in Jack's arms, then pulled their bodies closer together. Their breathing quickened, and they tightened their grips on one another's shirt sleeves. Their faces inched closer and closer, like they were magnets being drawn together, yet pulled back slightly with the same fear they'd always felt. The fear of this feeling, and how badly they wanted to embrace it. But, just like always, the fear died from their thoughts the closer they got, until soon their noses were touching. Their lips touched, and this time Ennis was the one to tease, moving away slightly, making Jack move forward more. But, again, Jack always got what he wanted. It's just the longer they were apart, the more passionate they knew the kiss would become. And two years of being apart had only fueled the desire they'd felt, the desire that had only been let out years earlier because of a bottle of whiskey. The minutes passed, the tension rising, their control weakening. They'd waited long enough. They needed each other, even before they needed air. Oh, so much more. In a few swift movements, a couple of shirts were up in the pine branches, some boots hit the gravel, and even a pair of jeans landed in the river and disappeared to the bottom.

* * *

Days of bliss followed in that week. Days spent sitting under pine trees, swimming in the river, cooking the fish Ennis caught, and of holding each other in silence for hours on end. Nights passed, stars watching and witnessing scenes so beautiful that, for a few hours, they seemed to be outshined. 

One morning, near the end of the week, Ennis sat simply carving a small piece of wood into what looked like a J. Jack was cooking breakfast for the two, deep in thought for the first time the entire week. Finally, he summoned up his courage. "Ennis?"

"Hmm?" Ennis moaned in reply. It sounded like the noise a puppy that wanted its belly scratched would make.

"How exactly is your life goin'?" Jack asked. "I mean, your job and all. You and Alma."

Ennis looked up from his carving, as though thinking. "Well," he began. "My job is alright, I s'pose. It pays the little bills and such. As for me and Alma, well we've been divorced for about a year now."

Jack hissed in pain as the pan he was holding suddenly burnt the side of his hand, and he dropped in on to the ground with a loud 'clang'. "Ah!"

Ennis dropped his knife and quickly moved over to Jack, taking the burnt hand in both of his and nursing in gently. He took out his bandana and dipped it in the river, then dabbed the cool cloth on the burn. Then he looked up at Jack. "You alright?"

But Jack just starred at him, dumbfounded. "You divorced her?"

Ennis shrugged slightly. "Well, it was sort of an agreement. Things just weren't really workin' out, ya see." He gently kissed Jack's burn. "She just knew I loved someone else."

In a quick few seconds, Jack threw the bandana to the side. He grabbed Ennis around the neck and pulled him into a kiss, then began to undo his belt buckle. He shoved their bodies together in a way that made Ennis gasp, then pulled them into their tent.

He trailed kissed up and down Ennis's torso, stopped in the places that made the older boy groan, and all the while kept their groins pressed tightly together. As fast and hot as they were getting, Jack was teasing and playing as though he had no plans to stop. Ennis kept trying and trying to slip out of his pants, or to slide Jack's down. Anything. But Jack kept lingering, caressing, _torturing_. This had to be good. This had to be their best.

"Jack," Ennis whispered. "Jack!" He was almost screaming, begging, warning.

Finally, Jack threw both belts to the side, practically ripped his pants off, and turned his back to Ennis, who straddled his hips and moaned as though in agony. He probably almost was, an agony that tugged his insides with need.

Hardly a minute passed, and Jack turned his face to Ennis's and pulled him into a gentle kiss. A kiss that wasn't even enough to mask Ennis's coming scream.

* * *

The next morning, Jack awoke with a sense of dread in his stomach. It was Sunday, the day he and Ennis had decided they were going to leave. The day they were to return to their normal lives. 

"How about a nice walk though the woods?" Ennis suggested, as soon as both were up and dressed.

Jack smiled. He'd loved the walks they used to take that summer two years ago. "Yeah. That sounds nice." And as they set off, Ennis snaked an arm around Jack's waist and pulled him as close as he could, resting his head against the younger boy's as they walked.

It was a very long walk, Jack was happy to see. Maybe they wouldn't leave that day after all. Maybe they'd have one more night together. Soon, it was getting darker and cooler every minute, when Jack mentioned maybe they should get back to the camp.

Instead of saying yes or no, Ennis seemed to ignore the comment. Instead, he started talking. "I remember," he began softly, "when we used to take entire days just to walk through this forest together." He smiled and tightened his grip around Jack's waist. "Just like today. I remember how you would always talk. Talk about your childhood, and your family. Talk about all the things you imagined being when you were a kid. And especially about what you wanted to do with your life." He paused, and they continued walking a bit more in silence, and Jack slipped his hand into Ennis's back pocket. "And I remember the one day," he continued, "that your story changed. You didn't want to be in a rodeo anymore. No, you took my hand and you said, 'When this summer is over, I want to save up all my money. And then, I want to move up here and build a ranch. With you.'"

Jack blinked back tears at the beautiful memory. Thinking back, it was the first time Ennis hadn't been the pessimist. Instead, he'd replied, 'Ya know what Jack? I don't think I'd like anything more than to do just that.'

"Oh, Jack," Ennis breathed the words longingly. "Remember those days?"

Jack nodded into Ennis's chest. "I remember I wanted us to own exactly one hundred sheep, too," he said. "I used to play out our lives some nights. Right down to dying in each others arms." He sighed. "What I wouldn't give to have had that with you…"

The two turned with the brush covered path, and came out into a large moonlit clearing. Jack gasped, starring at a small cottage that sat in the middle. Behind the cottage were large, open hills covered in grass, much like rest of Brokeback. But there were wooden fences and gates around large areas of the land, and moonlight struck it in a way so it was practically glowing.

"Well," Ennis said matter-of-factly. "It still ain't much yet. The land could still use some workin'…of course, the sheep are missin' yet…" Then he smiled down at Jack. "But, the way I figure it…we have the rest of our lives."

* * *

**Alright, so I saw the movie and though "Well this is pretty much just telling people life sucks...wtf is with that?" I mean, people already know how much life sucks. They don't need reminding. So I wanted to rewrite it, though in a shorter version, and give it the happily ever after so many people watch movies to see just that. **

**So R&R, and let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
